The present invention relates to a process for producing 2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)propane-1,3-diamine, which can be used as hardener in epoxide applications.
2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)propane-1,3-diamine (TMP-PDA) has the chemical structure depicted in formula 1.

It is known that amines may be employed as hardeners in epoxy systems. Epoxy resins are prepolymers comprising two or more epoxy groups per molecule. The reaction of these resins with a range of hardeners affords crosslinked polymers. An overview of possible resins and hardeners, their use and properties is given in H. Schumann, “Handbuch Betonschutz durch Beschichtung”, Expert Verlag 1992, pages 396-428.